Persona: Heroes of Chaos
by TableCloth
Summary: Megumi Narakami was an ordinary teenage schoolgirl, until she have a dream where someone told her she will become the savior of this world. How would she react? Will she capable of having such a large weight upon her shoulder? Regardless of that, she will need her friend indeed. No longer accepting OC
1. Prologue of Chaos

**Hello reader. As you can see on my username, you can call me TableCloth (Do not separate each words because that annoy me). I'm still pretty new on this fandom, so don't expect a very good story with best quality and perfect grammar, which are my greatest weakness. I'd like to accept some OCs, just as I often do in my previous stories. Since I don't really want to write this thing longer, enjoy**

* * *

_Long before the first human put the first step in this world, long before the time of Personae…_

_Even much longer before the ice age, when God create earth full of animals and plants…_

_God ask if any of these creations can accept God's Commandment to protect the earth…_

_But everyone refuses_

_Thus, come the Satan_

_With their promise to take care of the earth_

_Following the event, God create the first guardian of the earth…_

_Banulja'an, the original persona_

_But such creature created from fire…_

_Banulja'an is very arrogant toward other creature…_

_It destroys forest, mountain, and all landscapes…_

_Thus, the world engulfed in chaos…_

_Then God create the second persona, Messiah…_

_He sent by God to destroy Banulja'an…_

_The battle last for very long time…_

_The Messiah manage to defeat Banulja'an_

_But the arrogant creature doesn't learn from its defeat…_

_It has promise to return to the earth…_

_For once again create chaos…_

_To prevent it, the Messiah take the Banulja'an's body to the afterworld…_

_With God's will, he create the Personae…_

_Thus started the time of Personae…_

* * *

**~Persona: Heroes of Chaos~**

**Rate: T**

**Story © me :)**

**Persona ****© Atlus or whatever it's actually called**

* * *

_Protagonist's POV_

"Alright guys, it's time to sleep. Tomorrow you have to start a new day at school"

My mother always shout that everytime the summer holiday ends. I guess I am too excited to sleep, waiting for the next day to tell my friends about my experience this summer. Unlike my brother that can simply sleep beside my room. In fact, I can hear him, although not so loud, snoring

Whoops! I forget the introduction, eh?

Okay. First of all, my name is Megumi, Megumi Narakami. I'm just an ordinary girl who prefer natural hair colour than the bright, unnatural hair colour. While my brother, Minato, is quite a different one from me. He likes harajuku style, which I actually found it pretty weird for me

My mother, Rin, is pretty much a 'silence is golden' woman, if I may say so. She never actually angered, maybe just annoyed, or maybe she just keep it inside her heart. Poor okaa-san

While my father, Takeshi, is a happy-go-lucky father. Sometime he could be looked like a dedicated father while on the other time… more like a playful child

Our house is a small, but peaceful one. You can rarely hear someone scream in anger inside, although you can hear sometime my brother plays J-Rock music. It consist of 2 story height, and nothing special inside, just typical Japanese house

Alright dude. that's all for now. I'll need a good quality sleep if I want to start another day awesomely

* * *

_Normal POV_

She awaken not really long after her sleep. Megumi had just realize, she is inside a Maglev! But what confuse her is that all the room is covered with blue velvet while the window aren't covered, so she could conclude that the train is in a tunnel, a long, long, tunnel. In front of her, there are some chair facing her and a table

"Alright, this is very weird" she thinks on her… brain

She tries to stand up, but she feels something that makes her feel hesitated to stand up

"Okay, I guess I have a weird sleep paralysis" she thinks, try to calm herself, but useless

Then she notice that the door that lead to the other room of the train are started to opened. And from the other room, an old man with long nose, wears black suit with white gloves, followed by a beautiful light blonde long haired girl wear dark blue blazer and a pair of dark blue high heels

"Oh God, things getting weirder right here" Megumi start to think bad about what would happened to her

"Welcome to Velvet room. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Erika. A pleasure to make your acquaintance" The old man said

"Hi ya! My name is Erika" the girl said in a rather cheerful tone

Megumi feels like she is a lab rat right now. Like it is a karma for her for torturing the poor rat she always everytime the biology lesson started

"Fear not, little girl. You are asleep in your world. Now please introduce yourself" Igor started the conversation

"Umm…" Before she even said her name, Erika started to write on a note very quickly, causing an irritating noise for a while, before it really stopped several second later

"Please erase that. She doesn't even say anything yet" Igor order

"Sorry, master" And she quickly erase whatever she has written there

"So, I'm Megumi… Megumi Narukami. And… How could… This must be dream!" Megumi said, with some panic tone

"Well, you may say so. More correctly, this is a place between dream and reality, between your consciousness and subconsciousness" Igor tries to explain

"And why the heck should I get into this place!?" Now Megumi really confused

"We have sense the powerful activity within this earth, larger than any threat we have ever face. The world is hanging on the edge right now, and we need a saviour soon. You have the most likely aura of saviour covering yourself, thus you have the capability of saving this world from the rise of original persona, Banulja'an" Igor explain

"Banula What?" Megumi ask, again

"Banulja'an, the first Persona that has naturally created. It has no fusion, making it better known as 'original persona'. You can say it's the ancestor of all personae, as among the first unfusioned persona created from its shattered body. Legend said it will return to bring chaos once again to this world" Erika explain more

There's a moment of silence, until…

"Wait. This personae thingy, Banulaja-or-whatever-it-is-called thing, I don't get it. Why it should be me who save this world, and how could I save this world, while I myself have no special power?" Megumi ask in a more critic note

"As I said, you have the right aura. Also, I will give you something good to start" Igor give a piece of card to Megumi

"A tarot card?" She start to wonder if all this thing is real

She take a look to the tarot card, looking at the drawing, then notice the word on the lower part of the card

0. The Fool

"Don't underestimate the power of the fool. It's number zero. It's the beginning of a journey that will lead you to the ultimate goal of your life" Erika explain

"What is that exactly?" Megumi ask again

"Well… I'd say to save this world, but it's all up to your choice" Erika answer

"And within this fool is your first persona as well, Izanami" Igor said

"Suddenly this feels really exciting" Megumi commented

"Don't get too excited yet, kid. Simply owning it without knowing how to use it is equal to own nothing. We shall give you basic training of how to use your persona" Igor said

Without she even know it, she already stand in another room, wider than the train room she was located

"Welcome to Velvet Room #2. Where you can have the option to fusing your persona, train it, or a simple escape from your real life" Erika greet

Megumi notice that Igor is nowhere to seen, but she is quite sure he is watching nearby

"Now watch and learn" Erika throw a card with arcane of the death

"PERSONA!" and she summon a persona using it

Her persona is a beautiful blonde haired woman, wear a long white cloth covering from its body to its feet

"_I am Thou! And Thou art I! From the sea of thy soul, I come! I am Banshee, the harbinger of death!_" the woman said

"Got it" Megumi tries the same, and…

"Persona!" success

"**I am Thou! And Thou art I! From the sea of thy soul, I come! I am Izanami, the mother of Japan!**" The Deity said. It's a woman with long black hair, wear white (in the torso part) and red (in the lower part) robe, as well as carrying a sword

Suddenly, from Megumi's hand, a sword appear

"That will be your weapon, girl. Also, for now your persona only started with 3 abilities: Sword strike, the common physical attack, Then the wind gust, and finally, the mana shield. You will learn another abilities later when you progress, but for now, let's try the basic one" Erika explain

"Alright then, let's do this!" Megumi yells in excitement

"Banshee, Claw attack!" Erika shout, and the Banshee dashes toward Megumi

"Mana Shield!" Megumi shout, and Izanami form a blue, ball-shaped, transparent shield, successfully blocking Banshee's attack and push her away

"You must do better!" Erika yell to encourage Megumi

"Well, Izanami"

"**I knew**" they both charge toward the banshee, and…

"SWORD STRIKE!" They strike the Banshee together, nearly killed it in instant

"Whoah, that's enough, girl. You have learned the basic abilities, but you'll need to build the social link for helping you to defeat the original one" Erika explain

"Huh? Why should I need friends if I am the savior?" Megumi ask

"You are mere mortal! No matter if your destiny is become a savior, you are no God!" Erika explain again, with a little bit annoyed tone

"I guess I understand" Megumi simply nod

"You will also have your card in the real world. So I think it's enough for today. See you in the real world!" Erika greet goodbye

"Okay- Wait, wha- Argh!" Megumi suddenly feels like falling from a cliff

* * *

"Gah!" Megumi suddenly awaken, sweating, but okay

Then her mom open the door

"Megumi, are you okay?" Her mom ask

"It's okay, mom. Just some bad dream" Megumi said, lying

"Oh, okay. Tell me if you feel bad, okay" Her mom smile, then close the door

Megumi try to sweep her sweat

"Such a weird dream it was" she think to herself. Then she notice a card on a desk beside her bed. She feel familiar with it as she take a look at it. Then she look at the lower side of the card. There's written:

0. The Fool

* * *

**That's it. I'd like to accept some critic, as well as OCs, for the development of this story. As for the OC, I'd like to give several condition for you to fulfill:**

**1st. No Fool, Empress, Judgement, or The World Arcana since I have them prepared for my own character**

**2nd. No overpowered Persona, such as Messiah, Lucifer, Etc since there's no perfect character**

**3rd. I still accept several Persona from the MI:P to P4G series, but I'd more like to see some creativity**

**4th. There's no way, for any circumstances, that your OC has ever met Igor before. That's the protagonist's right**

**5th. Here's the form you'll need to fill. I'd prefer to accept OCs via PM:**

**Name (Doesn't have to be Japanese name):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Favourite/sentimental items:**

**Birth date:**

**Birth place (optional):**

**Height (in meter):**

**Weight (in Kg): **

**Spring Clothing:**

**Summer Clothing:**

**Autumn/Fall Clothing:**

**Winter Clothing:**

**Arcana:**

**Persona:**

**-Abilities:**

**-Learned Abilities:**

**-Resistance:**

**-Weakness:**

**Evolved Persona:**

**-Abilities:**

**-Learned Abilities:**

**-Resistance:**

**-Weakness:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Misc:**

**That's all I guess. Until next time, see ya!**

**NP: And yes, if you do notice some unfamiliar content in this story (like when I mention Garu as Wind Gust), it's simply because I want to make it easier for me to remember**


	2. Introduction & Radio 21 0 FM

**Hella! So that I have the OCs, I gotta start this story (this chapter will be the last time I gonna accept OCs). But things aren't turn out to be what I would expect. So, here some notice:**

**1st. I actually finish the first chapter at midnight in local time, thus I forgot to write that the persona can only have, at most, 4 basic abilities (or skills, if you like to say so) and, at most, 14 learned skills**

**2nd. No same persona in different person, as well as the arcana**

**3rd. Add the weapon… please (unless you want your OC to fight bare handed)**

**Now since everything has been set, enjoy!**

* * *

Aoi (weird, huh?) high school, where Megumi and Minato study, where every talented one enter for a gamble of life literally, and where our madness begin

Although it's located at Japan, some of the students are foreigner. Make it sometime entitled "Aoi International High School"

If you do expect peace, this is the right place. If you do expect excitement, this school is also the best place as it is ruled by a school gang titled Gangways, or as the girls said, "The Desperate Bachelor"

This school is nothing special, just an ordinary school if you look it from the outside. But inside, chaos when it's break time

The Gangways may seem pretty much a group of rude boys that will beat you up when you don't give them what they want, but their motto is actually "Don't mess with us, and we won't mess with you" although they sometime also put the word "Hasta la vista, Baby!"

Megumi, our black-haired protagonist, doesn't really need to worry about them though, since her brother has the high position in the Gangways hierarchy. Instead, she often worried if her brother get caught in a fight and severely injured. Poor you

Luckily for her, Minato is not just expert in street fighting, he is also expert in evade problem (unless when it involve Megumi)

Overall, this school is fine, and today seems like a normal day

* * *

**Persona: Heroes of Chaos**

**Rated: T**

**Story © me :D**

**Persona © Atlus?**

* * *

It was break time. Things are rather strangely peaceful since the Gangways don't have any problem now. For Megumi, that mean something would go very wrong, soon or later, not only for better or for worse, but also for the best or for the worst. Why? Isn't thing must be better now? Nah, that's wrong. When the Gangways are at their 'peaceful' moments, that's mean there will be a fighting going on, whether it's on the street or the school. At least, that's what she always believed

Megumi is at the café with her best pal, Elizabeth McCartney. As her name implies, she is an American with blonde hair. Although sometime her attitude is 'unacceptable', they are "One heart, one mind, one soul" As Minato often said

"So, how are ye?" Elizabeth tries to start the conversation. Usually, Megumi will say "It's okay, sistah. What about ye?"

But things are quiet different with her. There's no actual answer from Megumi, only a simple "Hmm"

"Hey! Wake up!" She tries to get her attention, but useless

"Hey, Meggie. You got a problem? Tell me. I'm your friend after all" Elizabeth tries to convince Megumi to talk, but failed. Then she noticed that Megumi plays something on both of her hand that she put on the table. Actually, she staring at a card while rotate it, checking it like there is something wrong with it. Interested, Elizabeth also stare at it, although she thinks there's nothing wrong with it, except for one thing

"The fool?" She started to comment

"You notice it?" Megumi finally talk, but not leave her attention away from the card

"Of Course- Wha?" Elizabeth stuck on her own words

"You do notice it, right? I hope you do know something about this, beside the fact it's a Tarot card" Megumi said, still put her attention on the card

"Uhh- No, not really. It would be better if you consult to Lana"

Lana Sanders, A beautiful English girl who have, among every students' consideration, the blackest hair among all girls. She often getting involved in a weird annual vote where every man in the school decided who deserve to enter the top 10 beauty of the year, where she always each the second position, but never reach the 1st position due to her mysterious personality and overall carefree attitude, and if you added to her obsession over ghost and witchcraft, it might get quiet creepy

Luckily for them, Lana is right on the other side of Megumi while staring at the card as well. She seems pretty curious as well

"Wow, what a nice card you have!" Lana started to comment

"Really? Thanks" Megumi answered, still paying attention to the damn card

They all staring the card for around one minute, until…

"Can I take it for a while?" Lana quickly take the card from Megumi's hand and started to 'reading' it… some sort of

"The heck!?" Megumi tries to take the card back, but Lana's long hand seems like prevent her to do that

"The Fool… Tarot… Tch, nothing special beside the design" Lana insulted, somehow make Megumi angered

"Dammit! Give it back to me!" Megumi tried to get the card back, in vain. Then Lana look at the back of the card. She could see a woman, in white robe and red lower dress. She carries a long blade**[1]** and she also have a weird head cover

"Izanami? You are definitely over-obsessed with your religion, Meg" Lana commented

"No, I don't! It's not mine anyway!" Megumi denied

"Really? Then who?"

"I don't know" Megumi calmed herself. Finally Lana give back the card to Megumi

"I guess you gonna need it really soon"

"Maybe" Megumi smiled

"Oh, and one more thing. Have you heard about the Radio 21.0 FM?" Lana asked

"Wha?"

"Oh, I know that radio! When you awaken until midnight, you can listen them saying "Little one, little one" and whatsoever. If you repeat it, you will have a very realistic dream, where the scary dreams are more often than the good dream" Elizabeth explain

"Why does it sound related to some weird death of some people?" Megumi commented while at the same time, asking

"That's why, if you can, I want to bloody investigate it with some friends o' mine!" Lana said in excitement

"Yeah, whatever" Megumi said

* * *

_At home_

"School's fine today, kids?" Megumi's and Minato's mother, Rin, asked

"Pretty much" Megumi said

"Not so much problem, beside Okuba still overcome me at the art lesson" Minato said in annoyance

"You definitely need some rest kids. Don't worry. I have cooked some nice tempura for all of you"

"Thanks, mom"

Megumi now wear green short-sleeved shirt and white and red striped short skirt while Minato wear a rather dark blue shirt and darker blue trouser

After the lunchtime, Megumi asked her mother

"Mommy, do you give me a Tarot card last night?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I found this" Megumi give the card to Rin

"Let's see" Rin stare curiously at the card

"Not remember give any of this to you" Rin give the card back

"Hmm… That weird. Anyway, I gotta go to Lana's home soon, and I may not be home for today"

"Eh, why?"

"I have some very important, but quiet difficult task from Yura-sensei. May I go?" Megumi begged

"Uhh… Okay"

"Thanks!"

* * *

She goes away from the house with a book, a pencil-case, and Minato of course. About the task, it's not really a lie, but Megumi can actually work it without even go to Lana's house. Her true purpose is to investigate about the Radio 21.0 FM

On their way, they meet a traveler who is blocked by a group of gangster

"The Gangways?" Megumi asked

"Not at all" Minato chuckled

"Then isn't we supposed to help her?" Megumi pointed to the traveler

"You are too good, but I agree" Minato walked to the gang, as he is ready to challenge them

"Alright, cute girl. Give all your money or we'll take it by force, as well as your 'precious thing'" The gang's boss threatened the traveler

"No, I wouldn't give all my hardly achieved money. If you do want, over my dead body first" The traveler threatened back

"Alright if that what you want. Everyone, attack her!" The gang members attacked the traveler

"Stop!" Minato ordered the gang

"Gah! Another hero want to help a poor girl?" The boss insult

"Seriously, you guys attack her in group? What a cowardice and unmanly attitude you have!" Minato chuckled

"Do you think you can beat us alone, kid? Everyone, attack him!" The gang members attack Minato, but Minato can beat them in ease since they only use the street fighting style while he mastering Karate and a bit of Wushu

"Damn! Whoever you are kid, you'll pay for this!" The boss run away, followed by his injured members

"Thanks for helping anyway. By the way, my name is Karina Puspaharani, but you can call me Karin or Detective K if you want" The traveler introduce herself while give her hand. She have a long black hair (As long as Yukiko from P4), wear purple sleeved long dress that also cover below her knees, and she also wear purple high heels and a silver necklace. Her bag is quiet big with a lot of sticker of nation's flags and some random words

"Oh, I'm Minato, Minato Narakami" He shakes her hand

"Minato, nice to meet you. Umm, by the way, is that your sister?" Karina pointing at Megumi

"Ah, yes, of course. Megumi, come here!" Minato yelled at Megumi, and then Megumi walks to them

"Megumi, this is Karina. Karina, this is Megumi"

"Hi" Megumi shakes Karina's hand

**Awesome. Thou have made Thy first Social Link with outsider**

"Ehh?" Megumi shocked

"Why?" Karina asked

"Oh, nothing"

**Nothing? I am Thou**

Megumi tries to ignore the voice

**And thou art I**

But suddenly she remember her dream

**From the sea of thy soul I come**

"Okay, I definitely hear a voice, but I somehow feel familiar with the voice" Megumi get freaked and suddenly collapsed

**Call my name, and I shall come for you**

"Oh my God! What happened to her?" Karina freaked as well

"I don't know! We should take her to Lana's house!" Minato carry Megumi like bridal style

* * *

_On Lana's house, 15.00_

Megumi awaken in a soft bed with the surrounding room colored brownish grey and the floor somewhat made of floor. Beside the bed, there's some donuts and a glass of water with her card beside it. She not really sure if she is in her house, so she look at the photos around and she actually notice something

"Lana's House?" she thought. Then the door opened by Minato, could seem from his eyes that he is concerned

"Oh, thanks God you awake!" Minato sit on the bed

"What happened during my unconsciousness?" Megumi asked curiously

"I and Karina carry you to this house and Lana's mother checking your condition. She said you are too tired and need some rest. Quite weird since you seems like hear something and suddenly collapsed"

Megumi drink the water a little before Minato ask

"What actually you heard at that time?"

"Well, you won't believe if I tell you"

"I'll believe, I promise"

"Well… Do you believe that some people can actually connect and even project their personality?"

"Huh? Sound weird"

"I think I have one personality in myself that I can connect to. Actually, I have a dream about it when an old man gave me a card"

"This card?" Minato pointing at the tarot card

"Yeah, pretty much"

"You know what, I somehow think that this is related to the murder of Hashirama as well as Koji"

"Why would it be?"

"I don't know. Just guessing"

"Meh. Typical you"

* * *

It's midnight. Everyone has gathered in the living room. There's Kaire Akarui, the Japanese-Korean mix beauty of Aoi high school who have a long black hair, wear a long white bat sleeved loose shirt with the 'bat' hang on one of her shoulder, the sleeves is a bit longer than her hand, the shirt goes down to hips covering the black tank top, also the blue short reaching her mid-thigh, a choker with blue pearl-shaped diamond, and a rose hairclip

There's also Makoto Imagawa, The clever Japanese who sometime can be seems oblivious, or shortly, silent but deadly. As a Japanese, he for sure have a black hair. He wears blue T-shirt, Tan denim shorts, and a black fedora

Elizabeth also present here. She wears an aqua t-shirt, black with white square-patterned short skirt, and a flower clip on her hair

Lana, however, wear a rather tomboyish black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a spiked bracelet

And of course, Megumi, Minato, and Karina

"So, anyone is ready?" Lana asked, preparing for some weir thing

"Well, of course!" Elizabeth answered in excitement

"Yeah" Kaire answered like she was impatient to start this ceremony-which-looked-more-like-a-satanic-cult-ceremony-in-hollywood-movie

"Alright, let's say that everyone is ready. As the Radio owner said the words, repeat it. Okay?" Lana turn on the radio and everyone stare at it, waiting to get the word. Then one minute later

"_Little one, little one_" The radio started to make voice

"Little one, little one" Everyone repeat successfully

"_I felt despair in my world_"

"I felt despair in my world"

"_Bring me to your dream_"

"Bring me to your dream"

"_So I can sleep in peace_"

"So I can sleep in peace"

Unbeknownst to them, they have disappeared from the world…

* * *

**[1] You can call it 'Katana' if you want, but i would still call it 'blade'**

**First real chapter! Finally finish this one, what a great relief I have since tomorrow since I post this story, I have final exam for this semester. And now, I want to reply the review.**

**Phil the Persona Guy: R…ight. Grammar is my weakness. Hope it won't affect the overall plot of this story**

**Animefan45892: Thanks ^^**

**Mkad07: You found me here! I quiet surprised of how you could find me here. You look at my profile, don't you? Gonna wait for your OC!**

**And by the way, here are the OCs that I have introduced in this chapter**

**Kaire Namida Akarui (The Priestess) belong to Yugao702**

**Makoto Imagawa (The Emperor… Although I want to change it to The Hierophant, but I'll wait for his permission) belong to KingOfStories01**

**Elizabeth McCartney (The Lovers) belong to me**

**Lana Sanders (The Moon) belong to me**

**Karina Puspaharani (The Empress) belong to me**

**Megumi & Minato Narakami (The Fool) belong to me**

**That's it. For next week, there will be no update. Until next time, see you!**


	3. Radio 21 0 FM, The First Day

**Hella! Here come the 3****rd**** chapter, which mean I won't accept OCs anymore! Thanks for the OCs and reviews. Enjoy, please!**

* * *

As far as Megumi know, she has awakened in an unknown place covered by very thick fog. It is so thick that Megumi can't even see her brother somewhere near there. To make matter worse, her friends are nowhere to be seen

"_Where I am?_" She thought to herself

"Megumi, where are you?" She heard a familiar voice not so far away

"Minato, is that you?" She tries to make noises so her brother can hear it and come to her

"Megumi, keep on the noise!" Minato started to walk to Megumi and she can hear him closing in. Unfortunately, she can also hear another foot step close by

"Minato, you'd better be quick!" Megumi started to get afraid

"Here you are!" Minato hug Megumi tightly from her right side, almost make her having a heart attack

"**Who are you to enter my homeland!?**" A silhouette appeared from the thick fog. It's seems like human in robe

"Well… I'm Megumi, and-"

"**Care shit about your name! Tell me, what's your intention of coming here?**" The Silhouette pissed off

"Umm… W-we just t-try the m-m-midn-night r-radio" Megumi stuttered

"**Huh, another silly little girl and her brother,** By the way, my name is Olga, Olga Shavcenko" The Silhouette turn out to be a Caucasian woman wear a kind of weird glasses. She gives her hand to Megumi

"Eh?-I mean, I'm Megumi, Nice to meet you" Megumi shook her hand

"Of course you are! Aren't you already told your name before?"

"Really? Sorry, my bad"

"Yeah, I'm also sorry for freak you up. Now we need to go to my hut before they come"

"They?"

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, you'll need these glasses" Olga gives both an eyeglass, colored black for Minato and red for Megumi. Minato is the first one to try

"Awe- whoah! What is that!?" Minato shocked as he could see some sort of weird ball close to them

"Wha-" Megumi wear the eyeglass and see the same thing

* * *

**~Persona: Heroes of Chaos~**

**Rated: T**

**Story © Me**

**Persona © Atlus!**

* * *

"A ball?"

"A shadow, and I hate this guy" Olga grab a baton and ready to attack, but the shadow manage to knock her down earlier

"Shit!"

**Megumi, this is my turn. I know I can defeat this shadow**

'What? How?'

**Trust me**

'Fine'

"I summon thee… PERSONA!" She throw the card and it transform into Izanami

"Izanami, Cleave!" Izanami strike the shadow and in an instant, it destroyed to nothing

"Awesome one, Izanami!" Its return to its card mode and Megumi take it

"Wow" Minato seems interested with that thing

"Guys, little help here" They could hear another girl voice nearby

"Seriously, whoever made chaos nearby, help us!" and another girl voice

"Wait a second. Isn't this Narakami Grape Garden?" and a boy voice a bit further

"Really?" Olga asked

"Wait, what does that 'Really?' mean?" Minato feel a little suspicious

"Hehe, this place is not existed before. It should have been because of this Narakami guy that this place existed" Olga explained in pretty ashamed tone

"We are Narakami" both Megumi and Minato replied

"Seriously, if you guys don't come here anytime soon, you are bloody cursed!" The first girl voice, recognized as Lana, started to threat

"Shut up, bitch!" Minato walked to them, followed by Megumi and confused Olga

"Damn! The fog is too thick, I can't even see through more than 1 meter!" another voice, Karina, started to complain

"Gals, stick together, so we wouldn't have some difficulties to find all of you" Megumi ordered

"Okay" Karina and Lana answered

"Wait, I'm lost!" the boy voice, Makoto, started to panic

"Makoto, calm down and walk reverse" Minato tried to hide his laughter looking at these trio which look hopeless

"Why should I?" Makoto confused, but walked reverse slowly

"Just do it, dammit"

Makoto keep walking reverse until he hit the girls. He shocked for sure, but quickly calmed himself

"Ouch, Sorry…" Makoto apologized in quite shy tone

"No time to bloody shy, Makoto"

They wait for a while, until…

"Alright, guys. You're safe now" Minato appeared, followed by Megumi and Olga

"Finally, you guys come" Lana relieved

"Whoah. Thought we gonna stay here like forever" Makoto complained

"Oh, wait" Olga noticed something, and take 3 eyeglasses from her pocket

"I'm sure you'll need this anyway" She gave it to the trio

"Oh la la!"

"Whoah, It's all seems so clear"

"Bloody hell, this is awesome!"

"So, is it complete?" Olga asked curiously

"Umm… Wait, where's Kaire and Elizabeth?" Lana noticed it

"Eh?" They looked at a large building right outside the garden. It's look like a palace and yet at the same time, it's looked like a hotel with some gloomy aura. The entrance seems luxurious with red carpet and golden entrance but it seems like all dark inside

"Why does it seem familiar?" Lana asked, but ignored by everyone who are too astonished to even listen to her, except Karina

"It is familiar. Remember Hotel California?"

"Yeah, yeah"

Before Lana notice it, everyone rushes into the hotel

* * *

The hotel consisted of five annoying floor which more like a maze, and unluckily for them it is dark inside, no matter how much matches has turned on, due to foggy interior. Surprisingly, they manage to reach the last floor, and meet Elizabeth and Kaire, but they also see another Kaire

"The hell is that?" Minato asked to Olga

"I dunno. All this thing really makes my brain hurt to think about it" Olga confused

"_**Welcome… To hotel California! Where you can have a great holiday with five-star service of horror and terror! Please enjoy our terrifying service and have a nightmare! Ahh, it seems that I got some nice guest here! How do I look? Beautiful, isn't it? Aww… I'm really embarrassed!**_" The other Kaire said

"What the hell is this? Olga, explain something!" Minato seems pretty enraged

"Stop asking me! I never face such thing before!"

"I dare to guess, she is a shadow" Megumi answered

"Huh?"

"_**Well, It might be too hard to see me on such a dark room, so let's turn on the light!**_" Suddenly, all the light turn on, and they can see that they're in a hall that seems luxurious but still have the gloomy aura on it

"This is weird. It seems luxurious, but I still feel unsafe" Lana commented

"Yeah, it does feel bad" Makoto answered calmly, somehow

"_**So… do you want me to make them look at us, 'Me'?**_" The Shadow Kaire threatened the real Kaire

"No… Don't…" Kaire can only answer weakly. She seems like have no spirit

"_**Gah! Such a selfish girl! You just want to enjoy your own beauty by yourself, don't you? You only make yourself lonely and hated**_"

"No, I'm not like that!"

"_**Liar! Don't think you can lie to me! I understand every single bit of you, because I am you!**_"

"No! You are not me! And I'm not you either! Get rid of those bullshits away! I am sick of listening to those shits!"

"_**Oh, yes kid. Tell me more, tell me more!**_"

"Kaire, don't!" Elizabeth, only several steps behind Kaire, tried to prevent her from denying it, but to no avail

"You are nothing of me! You are unrelated to me! And you are wrong in all ways! You'll never be me!"

"_**Tch… hmhm, fine. I maybe not you, and you are not me either. I wouldn't mind to kill everyone now. Now, HEAR ME ROAR!**_" The shadow attract many shadow, and it's explode, making Kaire blasted to fainting and reveal its true form

A lion made of golden with red-eyed Kaire's face and a black figure on its back with wing and eagle's head with black choker on its neck and scars spread on its body

"Shit! That's scary!" Megumi commented

* * *

"_**I am a shadow! The true self! You dare to give those damn stare!? Then you are about to see the last thing you may see on this world!**_"

"Oh my god, I didn't think she was really that troubled" Makoto said

"I didn't either" Lana replied

"Alright, guys. This one is only for those who have the power. They who unable to get rid of this animal, get away" Megumi warns them

"_**Why do you think you have the power, mere human!? I'll defeat you in ease, for good!**_" It started to charge its power

"Listen up, Megumi. For everything with power, it has its own weakness. Once you exposed its weakness, your enemy will be knocked down, but the same applies to you. If you feel threatened and avoiding is unattainable, simply guard yourself" Olga explain

"Got it" Megumi takes guarding state

"Also, don't forget that your persona have a stat bonus movement. Use it wisely

"Alright" Megumi take guarding stance, preparing for the shadow's attack

"_**Hell to ya!**_" The shadow tries to attack Megumi with fire burst, but fail because Megumi already prepared

"Awesome one Meg-chan!" Olga commented

"Alright, move on Izanami!" Megumi summon Izanami to the battlefield

"Izanami! Garu!" Izanami slicing through with wind power and successfully hit the shadow

"_**Pathetic!**_"

"Grr!"

"_**Don't worry, I'll kill you, fast and peacefully**_" The shadow tries to attack her, but blocked by Izanami

"Nice, Izanami! Now Cleave it!" Izanami slash its body and it's wounded badly

"_**Argh!**_"

"Now! Slice things up!" and with one last attack, Izanami successfully defeat the shadow

The shadow lying on the floor, barely has any power to fight, and transformed back to its human form

"Ouch… What's happening?" Kaire, the real one, awaken from her faint

"Umm… Kaire, you better accept this shadow before it's goes berserk again" Olga tried to convince Kaire

"Yeah… I should've"

She walks into her shadow

"I'm sorry for your suffering. This maybe had for me, but you are right. For such a long time, people look at me because of my beauty. I was so regretful about it that I always think 'why should I born too beautiful?'. At first, I just simply try to ignore them, but the later I ignore, the better I feel, and thus I'm addicted. I keep thinking again and again that those guys who try to have relationship at me as simply want to flirt with me. But now, I know that was wrong. I have these great male friends that always care to me, and only now I realize about it. So… take my hand, I can accept you now"

The shadow hold into her hand, and it's transform into a golden lion with silver claws and violet horns

A Nemean Lion

"Oh God, it's a relief to know that this day end well. Maybe we should call it a day for now" Makoto said

"Yeah, can't agree more. Let's go home, guys" Minato walks away from the place

"Agree, I really need to take a break, and by the way, you haven't explained about 'they' you were talking about at the garden" Megumi reminded

"Okay. What I mean 'they' is the shadows. Do I need to explain more?" Olga explained

"Well, since we already face them, no"

"Hey guys, promise that we will not involved in such thing again, okay? Just pretend that we are dreaming" Karina asked

"Okay"

* * *

**By the way, for those who asking why the dungeon is Hotel California, here's some answer:**

**1. The luxurious exterior resembling her outer beauty while the gloomy aura and the 'terrible service' mentioned by the shadow resembling her fear toward abuse**

**2. The lion part of shadow, beside representing her persona, also representing her outer beauty while the black figure representing her dark past that stay in her memories and the scars on its body represent the abuse she experienced by her adoptive father (but that make her have some similarity in common with shadow Yosuke in term of appearance)**

**And I guess that's all for now. I'd said once more that I don't take OCs anymore, thanks for those who already sent OCs before, and for reader who review, criticize, or simply being silent. Anyway, see you next time!**

**N.P: Yay! I finally play Persona 4! It's very something! But by the way, how to get through the first floor of Void Quest dungeon? I always defeated there… I'M AN IDIOT TO WASTE MY MOON TSUKUBAME (or whatever it's called) WHEN I FOUGHT AGAINST SHADOW YUKIKO!  
**


End file.
